The Little Things
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: It was the little things about day to day life that took time to get used too. A couple of fun, random and snark riddled scenes. Gift!Fic for Mythweaver1!


**Hi all!**

**This is a Gift!fic for Mythweaver! I hope she and all of you enjoy it!**

**Pretty much it's random little scenes that were an excuse to write copious amounts of snark...everyone loves snark, right?**

**And, Cuore and Izayoi somehow convinced me to be in this story too, and we all know I can't say no to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rydia had been concerned with moving to Eblan because she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do all day. Yes, she had to still take care of Cuore, but what else? She knew absolutely nothing about being a queen.

Izayoi had teased that maybe she shouldn't have tuned Rosa out so much when the blonde woman prattled.

Rydia had glared at her and informed her that her advice wasn't helpful.

Edge wasn't much better, since he just shrugged it off, completely unconcerned.

Rydia had snapped back that of course he wouldn't be worried since he, to this day, didn't actually _do_ anything.

She felt a little badly afterwards, since even after all this time her default response was to get an argument with him, but honestly, he made it too easy.

Luckily, the moment the wedding was over and they were settled, the seneschal had shown up in a flurry of stress and dragged her off to help him decorate, because apparently he'd been trying for years to make the castle look nice and Edge could care less.

Rydia was just glad to have something to do, and she did agree that the castle could use…pizazz.

It took her weeks to get everything put together, and she honestly did enjoy herself, even if mostly she felt like they were just keeping her busy. But better that then going stir-crazy.

The last rooms to be decorated were their personal quarters, and keeping true to his nature, Edge basically told her that he could care less and she could do whatever.

She'd rolled her eyes but decided to take him at his word and went to work.

Edge did mention that everything looked nice, but apparently the decorative pillows on the bed were a problem.

Edge watched her gather them up in her arms, "So…what are these for, exactly?"

"They look pretty," she commented, frowning at him.

He shrugged, "Yes, but…they don't serve any purpose."

"They don't have too, they look nice." she repeated before tossing them onto the floor.

Edge pointed at the pile, "And then you just throw them on the floor!"

"Well we can't use them to sleep,"

"Why not?"

Rydia sighed, "They have beads and embroidery, it's uncomfortable. And besides, their _decorative_."

He made a face, "Pillows are for sleeping,"

"They can also be pretty!" she complained. She crossed her arms, "You told me I could whatever I wanted in here,"

"I'm not _disrespecting_ your decorative pillows," he said, chuckling, "I just don't get it. It's a girl thing, I guess."

"Okay, Cuore," she muttered under her breath, tossing the last one onto the pile.

The next day she added three more pillows to the bed, just because.

* * *

Edge wasn't sure what was going on around him, but he felt like it was a conspiracy. It was one thing for Rydia to suddenly be able to drive an airship, but it was another for her to make a smug comment about how she was finally better at something.

He was pretty sure she was still mad about that debate on magic they'd had last week. It wouldn't be the first time she'd misunderstood something he'd said.

Still, Rydia would have just argued with him and needled and made her point without the elaborate set-up.

No, this reeked of a plot that involved more than one person.

So he sought out Izayoi and complained to her about the whole thing.

"She was really smug about it. I didn't think the fight was that big a deal." he explained.

His cousin shrugged, flipping a page in the book she was reading. "Maybe she was more upset then you thought,"

"She already got back at me, or didn't you notice the little accident in the courtyard."

Izayoi looked up, grinning, "That _was_ you two! Zangestu didn't believe me when I told him that was the aftermath of one of your fights!"

He just shrugged off her surprise, "Yeah, but we already made up about that fight, so it's not that."

She rolled her eyes, "I bet you did…"

"…Wow, get your head out of the gutter." he commented, giving her a look.

Izayoi frowned at him, "You implied it."

"Did I? But yes,"

She scoffed and went back to reading, "Maybe she's still mad and you just don't know it."

"I don't think so…Rydia doesn't really hold grudges."

"Maybe she does and you just don't know it," his cousin muttered under her breath.

"Izzy," he warned. She flinched at the use of an old and unwanted nickname before shooting him a glare. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You so had something to do with this,"

"I….might have." she admitted, shrugging and pretending to still be flipping through the pages of the book in her lap.

Edge put his hands on his hips, "Why in the world did you get involved?"

"You know that saying?" she asked, looking up at him, "Anything you can do, I can do better? Well, that's kind of you…all the time. It gets annoying. Rydia certainly was, and I love to see you struggle so I offered to help her out."

"I hate you." he said, sitting across from her.

Izayoi grinned, "No you don't. I'm your favorite cousin and you're most trusted ninja."

"I always wanted another cousin, and are you really the most trusted?" he pointed out before something came to mind. "Hey, wait, you don't know how to drive an airship. How in the world did you help Rydia with this?"

Izayoi shrugged, still faking as if she were reading.

"Izzy," he warned again.

"That isn't my name." she reminded him at a mutter.

Edge plucked the book from her hands, pinning her with a slight glare. "I could order you to tell me, you know."

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "Calm down. I have friends,"

"…How does that remotely answer my question?" he asked, tossing up his hands.

She shrugged, "It explains how I pulled stings to get Rydia enough piloting lessons to at least keep up with you, who I heard strips the gears…"

"One time," he muttered.

"Anyway, it's not like she is licensed or anything now, but at least she feels like you can't rub that in her face anymore. She just wants to be good at something. Better at something then you. I can understand that." Izayoi explained.

Edge frowned, "She's better at lots of things. That's stupid."

"This, from you, who has to be the best at everything? Remember that time you wanted to learn cooking just so you could be better at it then me?"

"It wasn't hard. You're a terrible cook," he reminded her.

She ignored him, "Or that time you tripped me to win that stupid race?"

"…I think you were just clumsy, Izzy…sorry to tell you that."

"Or the time you memorized all those useless facts about koi fish just to show me up in class?"

Edge grinned at her, "This is so about you!"

"No it's not." Izayoi retorted.

He laughed, "Oh yes it is! You totally used Rydia to get back at me for being more awesome then you."

"I did not." she insisted.

"Wow, you are such a terrible friend! She's going to be pissed when I tell her," he remarked.

Izayoi glared at him and stood up, "Ugh, you're the terrible one! You always have to be so good at everything and you know what? Rydia is better at a lot of things then you are."

The dark haired woman crossed her arms and huffed, "She is a way better friend, for one thing."

"Too bad you didn't return the favor," Edge continued to poke.

Izayoi groaned and tossed her hands up, "Ugh! She knew I was living through her vicariously! We talk all the time, I'll have you know."

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, pointing at her. "Knew it! You two set this whole thing up!"

"We did not, it was-" Izayoi hastily cut herself off and looked around the room as a distraction.

"It was who, _dear cousin_?" he asked, leaning forward. "See, Rydia wouldn't even rat you out, but she was being all jumpy about the whole situation, so I knew it had to be someone else's doing."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes and walked away, "I'm not a snitch, and if your own wife wouldn't tell you, don't expect me too."

She stopped at the door and grinned over her shoulder, "You'll answer your own question if you just think about who else finds you annoying."

Edge made a face, "No, one. I'm _very_ likeable."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Rydia said, crossing her arms. "Are you insane?"

Edge sighed at her, "No, but I just think-"

"No," she repeated.

He frowned at her, "Has it occurred to you to ask her what she thinks about it?"

Rydia just stared at him, dumbfounded, "She's six, she isn't in a position to make our parenting decisions for us!"

She was annoyed and confused he would even suggest something so ludicrous.

"Six going on thirty," Edge retorted. "She's naturally talented!"

Rydia rolled her eyes, "She's naturally talented at _everything_, or hadn't you noticed? Perfection of life, remember? That doesn't mean I want her running around with swords and poison! She's a little girl. She deserves to be normal and have a normal life."

"Normal meaning learning to summon Eidolons, right?" he countered.

She glared at him, "Don't make this about that,"

"Well we never finished that conversation…" he muttered.

Rydia took a deep breath, "Cuore doesn't know what she wants, or even understand the ramifications of anything yet. Therefore, I'm making her choice for her and vetoing the idea of letting her around weapons. She's way too young."

"So, one year, then? Because I'm pretty sure that's how old you were when you started gallivanting around the world with a dark knight moving mountains and getting yourself into more trouble then you could handle."

"…I hate you,"

"I know."

There was a long stretch of silence.

Rydia shifted in her seat and sighed, "Just how _talented_ is she?"

"She disarmed Tsukinowa in three moves."

Her eyes widened, "How in the world…wait, why was she even around the Eblan Four?"

"Well…" Edge said, looking slightly guilty, "That…is a story for another time. The point is, she watched Gekkou and then copied it flawlessly. It was…"

"Amazing, extraordinary, unheard of?" Rydia offered dryly. "She's the same with magic, but I just…"

Edge sighed and sat down next to her, "Do you think I'd let anything bad happen to our daughter? I'm more worried what happens if we tell her no and she decides to do it anyway. She's really stubborn."

"Teenage years will be hell," Rydia commented with a chuckle.

He glanced at her, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, though I agree. The day we have a fight over who she can and can't date is going to bad…"

"Any worse than her arguing over food?" she complained, pinning him with a look.

He rolled his eyes, "That was mostly you over reacting because you're worried she's not eating right,"

"As opposed to you who doesn't worry about anything!"

Edge looked insulted, "Are you implying I'm a bad parent?"

"I'm implying you spoil her," Rydia said, pointing at him accusingly. "You let her do whatever she wants."

"I do not!"

"You let her stay up all hours of the night,"

"Half the time you lose track of her and have no idea where she is!"

"That is so unfair," she fumed, "I'm not a perfect parent but she's been with me longer!"

He rolled his eyes, "Proof that you are mad she likes me better,"

"I am not and she _doesn't_ like you better!"

"Kids always have a favorite parent,"

"And naturally you would assume that would be _you_, because everything is about you."

The argument was going to continue, because neither of them would ever admit they were wrong, and because they were both stubborn. But she acted impulsively and ended it right then and there by grabbing him and kissing him.

Rydia wasn't entirely sure what came over her, since she was still seething at him, but at the moment, she was just struck with the overwhelming urge to be arguing about parenting for the rest of her life.

"I want to have more kids," she murmured.

He nodded agreement, "Yeah, me too."

"Well," she said, trying to sound conversational, "Cuore seems to have disappeared,"

"Again," he added.

She shrugged, "And you already skipped that budget meeting so…"

There was a pause as he processed what she was suggesting. She giggled as he pulled her to her feet, "Okay, got it. Come on."

* * *

No matter how many times it happened, it was still annoying. Edge didn't want to get up ever in the mornings, but at sunrise? Absolutely not.

Rydia, however, had other ideas. She was always up and sneaking out of bed, effectively waking him up which was _annoying_.

They had opposite schedules, after all.

If he didn't have too, he would sleep in and stay up late, because clearly that made more sense.

She would get up early and go to bed early because apparently she was strange.

Edge couldn't understand why anyone would willingly get up so early in the morning. There was no reason for it. It was colder that time of day, nothing was open, no one else was awake. Besides, getting up early just made the rest of the day drag because there was more _day_.

Daytime was so overrated.

And yet, Rydia still got up right after the sun had risen as if she had too.

But he could never figure out what she did those morning hours because he was too busy trying to go back to sleep, like any sane person would.

It wasn't as if she was purposely ruining his plans. In fact, she was remarkably quiet in the mornings. But he was a light sleeper and more often than not he would awaken the same time she did.

Rydia rarely noticed that she had woken him up, but whenever she did, she just whispered; "Go back to sleep."

As if it was that easy.

Edge was not a morning person and finally stopped her before she could leave, "Rydia, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"…Dawn?" she asked, looking confused and somewhat startled.

"Yes," he said, exasperated, "Where are you going? It's too early…"

She laughed lightly, "I'm used to getting up this early, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He just stared at her flatly, "This hour of the day is _ungodly_. Go back to sleep like a normal human being."

Rydia crossed her arms, expression set in stubborn rebellion, but what else was new? "It's not my fault you're lazy."

"I'm not lazy." Edge countered. "I just like daytime to be over faster. I'm awake the same amount of hours you are."

"Nighttime is for sleeping like a normal _human being_."

"Says you,"

She sighed, "When was the last time you tried getting up with the sun?"

"When was the last time you stayed awake past midnight?"

She hesitated, "Well, never…not without fighting monsters or whatnot, anyway…"

"Go back to sleep." he repeated.

Rydia pursed her lips and then her expression softened and she held her hand out, "Spend the morning with me,"

"Can we spend the morning sleeping?" Edge asked hopefully.

She shook her head and he groaned, flopping back down, "Then, no."

"Come on," she insisted, tugging his arm, "You might find you like it!"

He let her pester him for a few seconds more, still pulling on his arm as if she thought by sheer strength she could actually drag him with her. Sadly, her harassment was more likely to wear him down mentally.

"Edge," she practically whined.

He sighed and blindly pointed in her general direction, "Fine, but only if you stay up late tomorrow night with me."

Rydia made a face but shrugged, "I guess that's fair."

Their schedules flip-flopped and traded back and forth from then on out, but neither of them would ever admit there _were_ merits to the opposite points of view.

* * *

"Here," Edge said, handing a box to the little girl walking beside him. "Give that to Rydia,"

Cuore stared at the box, puzzled. "Why don't you give it to her?"

"Because she has this weird thing about gifts," he complained, frowning. "She hates it when I buy her things. But, you're adorable and so she'll get over it if she thinks it's from you."

Cuore blinked a few times and then spoke up slowly, "Then, we are using deception,"

"Exactly." he replied, nodding. "See, Cuore, you've got to use your cuteness while you still have it. Right now, everyone will forgive you easily, spoil you rotten and believe everything you say because you're adorable. But someday, you'll grow up and you'll miss it. So, enjoy it now and use it to its full advantage."

Cuore nodded, "I suppose when I'm older I will have to resort to mind control to get what I want."

Edge glanced at her worriedly, not sure if she was kidding or not. The little girl grinned up at him, looking devious.

"Cuore, you are one scary child," he said, shaking his head.

She giggled and started to skip, taking the lead as they continued walking down the hallway. "You know Rydia does like the gifts you give her,"

Edge sighed, "Yes, I know _that_, but she gets so….fussy about it."

He rolled his eyes and attempted to imitate her voice; "Oh, how much did this cost? You didn't need to get me anything! I don't need this. How much trouble did you go to for me?"

Cuore frowned up at him, "She doesn't sound like that. Her voice pitch is much more even, and her voice doesn't grate on the eardrums like yours at that tenor."

"I suppose you could do better," he challenged.

The teal haired little girl grinned in an almost mystified fashion, making him realize that she could obviously do better, considering.

"Well, you get my point," he said, waving the conversation away.

Cuore shrugged, "She may not tell you how much she likes them, but she brags to everyone else that you get her things, and she coosover how well you apparently know her. Somehow the actual item seems to invoke an emotional response…I don't quite understand it."

"She _coos_?" Edge questioned, giving his adopted daughter an odd look.

She nodded seriously, "She produces a specific vocal inflection when the gift is pleasing. It sounds like…well, a cooing sound."

"Huh." he said, wondering how much of what Cuore was even talking about was true. But on the flip side, Cuore didn't usually lie. In fact, she told the truth a little _too much_, sometimes.

Snatching the gift back, he frowned, "Well, then you don't get to give this to her, then,"

"Hey! How is that fair?" Cuore complained, pouting.

Edge shrugged, "It's perfectly fair, actually."

Cuore shot him a sweet look and he glared at her, "Stop it,"

She giggled, "You told me to use and enjoy my adorableness while I still could."

"I didn't mean use it on your parents. With great power comes great responsibility," he told her, attempting to sound wise.

Cuore just continued to smile, "You can't always choose what powers destiny bestows upon you."

"You're a scary child."

"You said that already."

"Well, it's still true." he said, walking away from her, down another corridor. She giggled and hurried to catch up.

* * *

**I'm not crazy about how it just ends, but considering I wrote these all as separate scenes, I guess it makes sense. As I said, just random little snippets of arguing and such.**

**That decorative pillows conversation totally was inspired by a real-life experience/conversation I had with someone.**

**I have this funny idea that Izzy and Rydia are really good friends, and that Izzy tries to corrupt her with getting them both into trouble...**

**Hope you liked your Gift!fic, Mythweaver!**

**(Review, people. Convince me to write some more for this fandom...mwahahahahahaa I'm shilling, here,)**


End file.
